


Mirandize

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a quick twist, Fraser had Ray's hands cuffed behind him, the metal ratcheting down against his wrists.  "Ouch, you bastard!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirandize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community ds_snippets.
> 
> Unbetad. I challenged myself to write a snippet a day while this amnesty is going on. A porny snippet a day. We'll see how that goes. Not sure if this is any good, let alone porny.../o\
> 
> Prompts: growl, struggle

With a quick twist, Fraser had Ray's hands cuffed behind him, the metal ratcheting down against his wrists. "Ouch, you bastard!"

"It's for your own good, sir," Fraser interrupted helpfully. "I wouldn't have to use force if you would stop resisting arrest."

Ray had to duck his head down to hide his grin. "I didn't do nothing! You ain't got nothing on me!" Fraser shoved up him against the door, hard, surprising a gasp out of him. "What the hell—"

"You have the right to remain silent." Kicking Ray's feet apart and throwing him off balance, Fraser started to frisk him, running his hands down the outside of Ray's legs, firm and deliberate. He checked Ray's boots for a knife, searched for his back-up weapon before trailing his way back _up_...

Fraser's hand, big and capable, cupped his erection. Biting his lip, Ray fought against the urge to rub against him like a dog in heat. He had some dignity, after all. Somewhere. Ray tried for a menacing growl. "I know my rights and you ain't got a warrant—"

"I don't need one," Fraser breathed hotly into his ear, unbuttoning and unzipping Ray's pants with practiced ease. "You're going to let me do whatever I want." He slid his hand into Ray's shorts, finding his cock and stroking it, hard and steady with a twist that drove Ray insane. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, fuck," he hissed, trying to rock his hips as Fraser jacked him off perfectly, so much better than his own hands could ever feel. "Yes, yes, anything, Fraser, just don't stop." He shuddered and twisted, desperate for _more_. Fraser could be such a fucking tease.

Leaning forward, Fraser slowed the motion of his hand and whispered, "You have the right to an attorney..."

Ray groaned. He was so screwed.

-fin-


End file.
